


Burning Love

by fanpirex (Kingsy)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy Lewis-centric, F/F, F/M, I'm not sure where I'm going with this, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Soulmates, Rating May Change, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsy/pseuds/fanpirex
Summary: “Oh my god, oh my god! That burns! Let go! Okay, that’s better. Hi, soulmate!”Darcy meets a lot of interesting people. Somehow almost all of them are her soulmates.If you couldn’t tell, this AU features soul marks (first names) that appear when you touch your soulmate for the first-time skin-to-skin. Basically, Darcy has no idea what she’s in for, meaning if you have a pairing in mind (platonic or otherwise!) then feel free to share and I might be able to slip it in :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment, this story is being told in short snippets more than full chapters. That might change, not sure yet.

“It looks like a turd.”

Jane paused with her coffee at her lips, “What?”

“My _bun_ , Jane, it looks like a turd on my head.”

“It looks fine.”

“You can’t even _see_ me!”

“I’m sure it's fine.”

Darcy stormed from the bathroom and stopped in front of Jane, pointing at her head. “ _This_? This is not fine. This is a turd. Some dog has pooped on my head and scampered away like the cute little thing does and left a present on my head. And normally I wouldn’t be mad, because dogs are just so cute, I can’t even, but I refuse to live with a turd on my head.”

Jane eyed her. “It does look odd.”

Darcy threw her arms up in the air. “See! I can’t do this! I’m taking it down!”

“Why did you put it in a bun to start with?”

Darcy shrugged. “I saw it on pinterest and it looked super awesome on this girl.”

Jane blinked.

“Stop judging me!” Darcy turned away, muttering, “Gosh, some soulmate you are.”

“I heard that.”

“Good!”

* * *

“Next time you decide to taser someone, do me a favour and make sure they're already inside the truck,” Erik told her.

Darcy took one massive arm and heaved. “He’s heavy,” she whined.

“Well, maybe you’ll think twice about tasering people.”

“He was being weird!”

Erik sighed as they lifted the man and laid him down in the car.

“Ow!”

He looked at Darcy, “What? What happened?”

She stared at the unconscious man between them, having abruptly dropped the limp hand she’d been rearranging. “I think I just tased my soulmate.”


	2. Chapter 2

"I can’t believe you hit my soulmate with your car,” Darcy complained.

Jane rolled her eyes. “You were driving.”

“You were steering!”

“Can we please focus?”

Darcy crossed her arms. “Not until you apologise.”

“I’ll tell him I’m sorry whenever he wakes up, okay?”

“Not to him. To me.”

Jane stared at her, “What?”

“You know I don’t like it when people touch my stuff,” Darcy pouted. “And you did way more than touch!”

“It was barely a graze!”

“There was a distinct ‘thump’!”

“You are overreacting.”

“He’s in the hospital!”

“Because you tasered him!”

Darcy shrugged. “He deserved it.”

“Can we please get on with this?” Jane shook her head. “We need to print out the footage of that storm. I need to know what happened.”

“Fine, fine!” Darcy threw her hands up. “I’ll get the photos while you play with your dirt.”

“Soil. They’re soil samples.”

“ _Dirt_.”

Erik sighed. “I’ll make coffee.”

* * *

“Typical. I just lost my most important piece of evidence.”

Darcy blinked. “I just lost my second soulmate.”

Jane shook her head. “We need to find him.”

Erik looked at her like she was crazy. “Did you see what he did in there? I don't know if finding him is the best idea. No offence, Darcy.”

She shrugged. “He is a bit cray cray.”

Jane started up the car. “I want to know what that thing was, and he may have the answers. We don't have a choice.”

“Okay,” Darcy sang, pulling out her taser.

Jane shot her a look. “Are you really going to taser your soulmate again?”

“If I need to.”

Erik lent forward. “So we're just going to spend the rest of the day looking for him?”

Jane nodded, “However long it takes.”

She reversed and suddenly there was a thud. “What!”

Darcy looked round with wide eyes. “Did you just hit my soulmate with your car  _again_?”

Jane sheepishly glanced at her. “I swear I'm not doing it on purpose.”


	3. Chapter 3

As he dressed in mortal clothes, Thor noticed an inscription scrawled across the inside of his forearm. He paused and peered closer at it.

“Darcy,” he murmured. A wide smile began to stretch across his face. “I have been blessed!” he shouted.

In the other room, Jane, Darcy and Erik jumped and glanced round. Thor made his way to them, still without a shirt, and beamed. “Friends! We must celebrate!”

Jane looked at him, wide eyed. “Um, why?”

Darcy only stared at his bare torso. “You know, for a crazy homeless guy, he's pretty cut.”

“I have been blessed!”

“Yeah, we heard,” Jane frowned. “What does that mean?”

Thor presented his arm reverently. “My soul has been granted a bond mate. This is a joyous occasion!”

Darcy choked a little. “Um, yeah, about that…”

“We must find this Darcy at once!” Thor was ecstatic. Then he stopped. “By chance, what happens to be your names, my friends?”

Jane watched him cautiously. “I’m Jane Foster, that’s Erik Selvig and this is my intern. Darcy Lewis.”

Thor gazed at Darcy and abruptly went to one knee before her. She gasped, “Whoa there, no proposing! I don’t do marriage before the first date!”

He took her hand gently, reverently, and bestowed a kiss upon her knuckles. “My sweet Lady Darcy. You are beautiful.”

“Oh,” she murmured, her eyes huge and a little dazed. “Thanks. You’re pretty cute too.”

He smiled at her, his eyes dark, “I will worship you for as long as I breathe.”

Darcy’s breath hitched.

“Okay then,” Jane announced. “Could you please get off the floor and let go of my soulmate?”

Thor frowned heavily and stood, still grasping Darcy’s hand. “Your soulmate?”

“She’s platonic,” Darcy explained, feeling a bit lightheaded.

“I see,” he said, turning back to her. “May I see my mark, little one?”

She flushed, taking her hand back. “Actually, I’m not sure where it is. I haven’t looked yet.” He looked crushed and she rushed to placate him. “I wanted to! There just hasn’t been time, like, things have been crazy, and – oh my god, I’m sorry, please stop looking at me like a kicked puppy!”

“May I look for it?” he asked, his eyes scanning her body already.

“Maybe later.” She squirmed, hoping it was somewhere inappropriate. “You said your name’s Thor though, right?”

He bowed his head to her. “I am Thor Odinson, God of Thunder, next in line for the Asgardian throne.”

“… Right,” she nodded. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who should her next soulmate be? Requests are welcome!

As delusional as he sounded, Darcy was happy just to stare at him as he ate. Having multiple soulmates wasn’t uncommon, most people had at least a couple platonic, but she never really thought she’d have a romantic one. And sure, maybe she was jumping the gun here, but those eyes did not seem platonic when they stared at her too. 

Unfortunately, he  _was_ still crazy. He got hyped up by talk of some satellite that he called ‘Mew Mew’ (she  _definitely_  wasn’t mishearing that pronunciation) and declared that they must part ways, but he would find her after getting what he needed. 

Darcy let him go without much fanfare. Sure, he was hot, but if he didn’t really come back then he wasn’t much of a soulmate anyway. She’d wait. 

There were bigger problems to be had. Agent Coulson was a thieving bastard, she decided. She looked around the apartment forlornly. Music made any situation better, but she supposed without her iPod to hand, she’d have to settle for a bath. 

While Jane and Erik left to find free wifi, Darcy relaxed into the tub with a sigh. It was as she wiggled her toes in the bubbles that she remembered she had a new soulmark.  

Determined to find it, she searched every inch of her body. Water spilled over the bathtub as she contorted herself strangely and, not finding it anywhere, she slumped with a groan. Her tailbone ached from jamming it against the side of the tub and her neck crunched loudly from trying to look over her shoulder. 

After leaving the soapy haven, she dried off and found a handheld mirror. Once again, her search began. It took a few moments but she eventually found it. 

Her lips parted slowly. “Oh.” 

Recalling Thor’s wish to see it himself, she flushed pleasantly. In fancy curled font, ‘Thor’ was scribbled along the curve of her ass, just above the crease where her butt met her left leg. 

If she stroked that patch of skin for a solid minute, then that was her business. 

* * *

 Jane and Erik returned much later, arguing between themselves. Upon hearing what had happened, Darcy narrowed her eyes at Jane. 

“So you got my soulmate locked up now too. I think you’re bad luck for him.” 

Jane sputtered, “I didn’t hand him over to them!” 

“No, you just encouraged him to sneak into the scary government facility!” 

“I know, I know! It was a bad idea! I’m sorry!” 

Darcy pursed her lips and turned away to pick up the book Erik had brought back. Ignoring her friends, she flipped through it. Her eyes lit up at seeing a certain page. “Mew Mew!” 

While Erik continued to convince Jane against her plan of rescuing Thor like the damsel in distress he’d become, Darcy tried to imagine herself in shining armour. She didn’t think her converse would go well with the look. 

“If that's really an Einstein-Rosen Bridge out there, then there's something on the other side,” Jane was saying. “Advanced beings could have come through it before.” 

Erik shook his head, “Jane...” 

Darcy looked up. “A primitive culture like the Vikings might have worshipped them as deities.”  

When both of them looked at her with surprise (clearly she needed to make awesome wise comments more often), she only shrugged. 

Jane pointed at her and exclaimed, “Yes! Exactly! Thank you!” 

At the praise, Darcy beamed. It wasn’t often her soulmate was so pleased with her; this was a precious moment. 

“Jane, if you do this,” Erik tried one last time, “you'll find yourself in a situation that I won't be able to get you out of this time.” 

“I'll help you,” Darcy told her. “He’s mine and I want him back. Plus, if he really is heir to some alien throne, how cool would it be if I got to be queen one day?” 

Jane smiled at her indulgently. 

Erik sighed. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint's turn! Who next? This chapter was inspired by Sebcstianstan, so I hope you like it ;)

A lot of really weird stuff happened around her alien soulmate, Darcy could tell. She supposed that was understandable given the ‘alien’ part. When his equally strange friends arrive while they’re cleaning up after their meal, the woman and three men bow to her at Thor’s introduction of, “My bondmate, Lady Darcy.”

She was honestly a little flustered by the attention, but soon more urgent matters came up and she found herself staring at a pet shop. Barely seeing the chaos around her, she hurried inside.

Their scared whimpers tugged at her heart and she wasted no time in hauling the lot of them out. Once their cages were open, the cats all scarpered, but she knew the other animals would take longer. Within minutes she was loading up a truck with cages full of squawking budgies, squeaking hamsters and barking dogs.

“What are you doing?”

The voice made her twirl around with a bemused look. “What am I doing? What are you doing? There’s a crisis going on and I need to rescue these cute critters!”

The man, stood in the shop’s doorway, watched her with dumbfounded confusion as she picked up two more cages.

“Excuse me, crisis here, remember? Move!” she barged past him, stumbling as her hand brushed his arm and flames dashed up her wrist.

He turned after her instinctively and she looked at him only after stacking the cages with the rest. Her first proper perusal of his form was paused almost immediately. “Wait, you have a bow? That’s so cool! Come on, bow-boy, help me with these cages.”

Without complaint, he joined her, lips quirking up with intrigue.

There weren’t a whole ton of animals in the store, thankfully. The truck’s owner, a man who had stopped oh so kindly for her (after she crossed her arms over her chest tightly), drove off once she hit his bonnet, his passengers safe and secure. Two seconds later, she heard another bark and rushed back into the shop. Bow-boy followed with an exasperated though fond sigh.

“I missed one!” she wailed, holding the dog in her arms. “It’s okay,” she told it, “I’ll take care of you. Everything’s gonna be fine.”

“We need to leave,” bow-boy informed her, as if she wasn’t aware.

“No duh!” She shooed him off, still holding the canine. “Go on, go save people. You’re with that Agent Coulson, right? No slacking on the job!”

His mouth popped open, “But you-”

“Go! You’ll find me later, bow-boy. I’m sure you have your agent ways.” She waggled her brows at him and he laughed.

“My name’s Clint.”

“I’m Darcy. Nice to meet ya, Clint. Run for your life!” And with that she was speed-walking down the street, dog in her arms, looking for another vehicle.

Now alone, her mind wandered temporarily to his muscled arms and she wondered if he’d teach her archery; after letting her lick him of course. Priorities were important.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My list of possible soulmates is getting long and I'm okay with that.

So, she lost her soulmate again, this time to a sparkly rainbow teleporter – an Einstein-Rosen Bridge apparently. Thor called it the Bifrost and she decided she liked that name much better. What she didn’t like was watching her soulmate get beamed up like a very real version of Star Trek.

The look in his eyes had been reassuring after he’d kissed her breathless, but she didn’t trust her own luck. She only felt a little better after telling him he had to return. “To find your soul mark,” she explained coyly.

He bowed. “Nothing would please me more, Lady Darcy.”

She lent into him to whisper and took the opportunity to grope his shoulder. It felt wonderfully solid. “I found where it is. I think it’ll please us both.”

His grin was wicked.

That was the expression that stuck with her during the quiet nights that followed, staring up at the stars with Jane. It sent a thrill up her spine every time she thought of it, shortly followed by a sense of dread. Jane made her many cups of hot chocolate and snuggled with her when she insisted on watching sappy movies so she could cry without being judged. (Of course, Jane didn’t judge her one bit, but Darcy wasn’t comfortable with tears at the best of times.)

Less than a week after everything, Agent Coulson showed up on their doorstep.

“We’d like to set you up in a lab with other scientists assisting you in tracking down other Einstein-Rosen Bridges,” he proposed. “You will, of course, have your equipment returned as promised.”

Jane and Erik exchanged glances, clearly thoughtful, and Darcy was happy to leave the sciency decisions to them; however, she had a very important question to ask first.

“Where’s my iPod?”

He set a small package down on the table in front of him with a small. She snatched it up and tugged out her trusty iPod, squealing in delight. While she turned to sit and fiddle with it, Jane agreed to work with SHIELD.

Darcy didn’t bother to listen as the others worked out logistics, scrolling through the songs to make sure nothing had been deleted. She only popped her head back up when Coulson cleared his throat loudly.

“Agent Barton sends his regards and his regrets for not contacting you sooner, Miss Lewis.”

She scrunched up her nose. “Who? Wait, you mean bow-boy? I mean Clint?”

Coulson’s lips twitched. “Yes.”

A small rose of pleasure bloomed within her chest at being remembered. Not all soulmates actually stuck around, and that day had been very hectic. She had been very much aware that any chance of seeing Clint again would fall to him as she’d not known his surname or phone number.

“Do secret-not secrety agents have phone numbers?” she asked. “Can I have his?”

“He’ll call you later,” Coulson told her.

“But he doesn’t have my number – oh, secret agent, right, duh.”

When Coulson left and Erik started on dinner, Darcy looked at Jane with a small frown. “What if he doesn’t call?”

“He will,” Jane smiled and hugged her close.

“But what if he doesn’t?” she whined.

“He will!”

He did call. She poked her tongue out at Jane’s smug look.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I have a Tumblr for news and ideas about all of my stories, existing and yet-to-be-written. **Feedback would be fantastic!** So if you want to interact with me more and have input on future decisions regarding my stories then head over to <http://fanpirex.tumblr.com>.
> 
> I look forward to possibly hearing from any of you! Thank you for reading my rambles, even if you don't wanna join in, and have a brilliant day!


End file.
